Completely
by matsujen
Summary: SasukeXSakura. Orochimaru has successfully taken over Sasuke's body. He then appears before Sakura.


Completely

SasukeXSakura. Orochimaru has successfully taken over Sasuke's body. He then appears before Sakura.

Naruto is not mine.

-------------

She was heading back to her apartment. She has just finished some light training. She can't slack off with her fighting skills even at her current position as a top medic at the Konoha Hospital. Haruno Sakura, her name has reached even the Country of Birds.

He stood before her. He masked his chakra so well that not even this kunoichi felt his presence. This is his first visit since he left the village. This, he will make sure, will be recorded in history books. But first, he needs to satisfy the voice that kept on pestering him.

Her eyes bulged at the sight of him. She need not get closer to be sure. Even the full moon above them provides too much light. She can deny it but her heart knows his every detail, even now. She clenched her fists, like a reminder.

He is no longer a separate entity form that man. They are one. The body eclipsed by the soul. Uchiha Sasuke now only exists as a voice in his head, sometimes faint and sometimes loud. He called out her name and her eyes glistened.

She fooled everyone, including herself. She has so much to do than to think of him. The young girl chasing him around has long been gone. If only she can keep her act. But when he spoke, she felt like twelve again. She ran to his arms.

It didn't take much effort to remove the pieces that covered themselves. She stared into his pitch black eyes, now no longer his but that of the serpent. Her body was seething for him, although unsure if it is still him, nothing else mattered.

It was the two of them, a bed of dirt, the clear night sky, and the shadows of the woods. He disliked the delay to plans but he knew the whispering won't stop until he gives in. However, the beauty beneath him proved to be worth it.

She could have forgotten how exposed she is, lost in his mere presence. His weight covered her like a blanket. She allowed him to explore places only she knows of. His touch was all but delicate, leaving her skin to pinks and reds.

He claimed her lips for one quick moment before moving down to her neck, tasting the sensitive skin. She suppressed a sound when his hand started massaging her breast. His lips, now on her collarbone, curved to a smile. Her fingers are drawing senseless patterns on his back.

She bit her lower lip when he started licking her nipple. He gave it a fierce bite and licked harder, suckling droplets of sweat and blood. She grabbed a bunch of his hair as the suppressed sound escaped. His hand traveled to her inner thighs and his eyes reveled at her flushed face.

He inserted two fingers into her and she responded by spreading her legs. Her eyes were closed but it shut tighter at the foreign sensation. He added another finger but his movements were painfully slow. She let out a moan, either a complaint or a signal, she wanted more.

She was slippery wet. He slid his fingers in and out, faster and faster. Her breathing was suddenly difficult, something was around her neck. She tightened her grasp on his hair and called out his name as she peered through half lidded eyes.

His reptile tongue strengthened its grip while his fingers dived the deepest that it can. She was at her limit. He liked her trembling flesh and he enjoyed her jerking movements. He loved the feel of her overflowing on his fingers.

She gasped for breath as she tried to push him away but she's weakened all over. She called out his name again, questioning and begging. He gave a sickening chuckle. The answers are made clear and tears streamed from her eyes. This is not him, not anymore.

His fingers left her, giving way to his member. He's getting really excited. She desperately sought air only to fail and realize the horrendous situation she's gotten her stupid self into. Numbness has taken her. Crimson liquid formed a thin line from her slightly parted lips.

His tongue released her, not wanting to cause further distortion. He began to thrust rhythmically, full, slow then fast, consuming the last of her warmth. He claimed her lips once again, long and lingering this time. Now, she is completely his.

-------------

My first attempt to write something like this. Thanks for your time!


End file.
